Love in the LFO
by coud the sky pirate
Summary: Read or Die


It was a normal day on the Gekko as Renton was laying in his bed, bored and wanting to do

something he set out looking for Eureka.

"Hey Eureka", Renton said", what are you doing''. "Oh, hi Renton". She said in a dark and unsuspecting tone

."Wh…. what's wrong Eureka you don't seem like yourself today.". Renton said, worrying.

"Oh, im sorry Renton im just having a bad day". Eureka said. But its nothing you can't fix.

"Whoa I...I, Renton stuttered as Eureka came closer to him.

"Wait a second I think were going a little to fa…". He was silenced by Eureka kissing him.

"Just shut up". Eureka said as she threw him on the bed but before she could do anything

Holland came over the intercom.

"Meeting in the lounge in ten minutes to discuss a mission." Holland said", this mission is

very important.

" I better get ready". Renton said as he got off the bed."I'll see you later

Eureka.

"Ok sexy." Eureka said." See you later". In the lounge Holland was discussing the mission.

"This mission is going to be a tough one". He said," Were going to capture 2 teenagers both

with the intellect of the military's top scientist".

"Could that be possible for regular teens to be that smart", Mrs.Talho said.

"For them it is, they used to live near Renton". Holland said.

"The orphans". Renton said", they went to the high school I went to they were about to

graduate before they suddenly disappeared".

"Ok Renton your in charge of the mission", Holland said," Ready lets go"". Wait Holland", Renton

said", I'm not a leader, what will happen if I make a mistake".

"You won't", Eureka said," Just trust yourself". After saying that Eureka gave him a kiss.

"Ok, lets do this", Renton said courageously.

One by one the L.F.O's flew.

"Holland", Renton said," I have a plan".  
"What is it Renton", Holland said.

"It may be crazy, but it might just work", Renton said,

"Moondoggie you will be a decoy and attack the base,

then me and Holland will go to the other side of the base with the most cannons that's where

the orphans will be, ok your up doggie".

"Got it", Moondoggie said.

"Don't do it doggie", Gidget said wordily.

"It will be all right gidget", Moondoggie said in a serious tone.

"Oh, ok, all right"it, Gidget said.

"Good luck to yall ". Mrs. Talho said.

"All right", Renton said,"ok, you're up Moondoggie".

"Got it, I m going in", Moondoggie said knowing he might not make out alive. He released fire

on the base and destroyed a few of the l.f.o.'s in the hangar.

"What was that" Commander Dewey", General Ray go check it out".

"Yes sir, Mr. Dewey", General Ray said. While General Ray went out to check out what caused the

explosion, Holland and Renton went and searched for the orphans.

"Mrs.Talho, can you tell us where the orphans are", Holland asked.

"Yea they're in the next building on the right, but they're moving fast", Mrs.Talho said," I'll

upload they're position on your radar".

"Damn they moving fast", Holland said," I guess I'm going in and Retrieving the orphans".

"Fine we'll go help out Moondoggie", Renton said."Ok meet you back at the gekko.

"All right after this mission im getting drunk tonight, a ha", Holland said. As Renton and

Eureka set out to help Moondoggie,

General Ray spotted him and flew at him in a black L.F.O with army designs."So you're the one

attacking the base, you got some nerve", General Ray said.

Oh fuck I've been spotted, I guess its fight or die, Moondoggie thought, I have to keep him

busy until Renton and Holland find the orphans, I guess I'll have to fight him."Hey big lips,

bet you can't hit me", Moondoggie said.  
"You got guts kid, but that wont help you now", General Ray said as he opened fire on

Moondoggie.

"Oh shit, hurry it up you two ", Moondoggie said.

"I'm on my way to help", Renton said.

"Ok just hurry", Moondoggie cried.

"Renton I'm at the building where the orphans are at and I'm going in", Holland said.

"All right", Renton said," just find them".

"Got it", Holland said as he walked down the hall". Hm the must be in this room", he said as

he entered the room what is going on". Renton the orphans aren't in the room but the radar

says they are and this is a one story building". As Holland said that the floor opened

showing a blue and white l.f.o. Then the roof opened and the l.f.o. Flew out and headed

toward Moondoggie."Moondoggie watch out another l.f.o. Is coming your way", Holland said.

"What dammit I can't hold off two this guys trouble enough", Moondoggie, said.

"I'm going to put you out of your misery", General Ray said as he was getting ready to fire

his Vulcan another l.f.o. Slammed into him." What was that?" he said." This is for mom and

dad", a voice said.

"You two", General Ray said." take this another voice said as he fire a missile. Trying to

dodge it the missile hit General Ray's l.f.o.'s leg destroying it.

"Ah, I'll get you two later", General Ray said as he flew back to the base.

"Who the fuck are you", Moondoggie asked.

Cliffhanger………………… hahahahhahhahhahhahahahahaha.


End file.
